This research and development contract will provide bioanalytical chemistry resources to support NIDA's medications development program. This contract will also provide as a centralized bioanalytical facility to carry out quantitative and/or qualitative assays for a variety of compounds, including but not limited to, new medications and/or their metabolites, abused drugs/metabolites, potential concomitant medications/compounds and molecular biomarkers (small molecules, peptides and proteins).